Pokémon Let's Go! Eevee Edition
by BookWormOfBibliophile
Summary: A young trainer was blessed with a gift that no one nor herself anticipated. A gift that will alter her view of the world and possibly, save it from the clutches of evil's grasp. Will she be able to stand up to a dangerous task of the game of cat and mouse with the top criminal of Kanto?
1. Chapter 1: First Starter

Hi there, I'm so excited for the new Pokémon game of Let's Go Eevee! I'm so excited that I decide to write a fanfiction of it. It won't be the exactly as the game but a crossover of the game series and anime itself.

Note: I don't own any of the characters nor Pokémon mention in the story except for the two trainers, Kelsey and Pual. Please Enjoy!

* * *

"Today's the day!" said Kelsey out loud to herself as she gazed at her reflection in the mirror, taking one last look over.

She wore comfortable blue jean shorts that hung slightly over her kneecaps, a nicely lengthed white tank top that was slightly baggy, and a light black and white jacket hoodie; just in case of a sudden weather change. She tied her long, dark, brown hair back into a ponytail before placing her red and white pokéball cap onto her head as she continued to carefully observe herself in the mirror.

"Na, to much," she said quickly as she tossed the cap to the side. It landed onto a eighteen inch Lapras doll, sitting in the corner of her room; her favorite Pokémon. "This time I'm going to have the real thing," she said as she picked up the large plushy. Knocking over the cap once more, this time onto the floor. "One day, I'll set sail over the rivers of Johto and maybe work my way to across the seas to Hoenn. Possibly Unova first," she giggled to herself. Then her mind started to wander off, thinking about food that she saw on ad's and TV shows on the television screens and pokémon puff pastries magazines. Her mouth watered at the thought of every pastry she could think of. Soon her stomach started to rumble as well with hunger for some odd reason. Then she started to smell a sweet sensation in the air.

"Kelsey, breakfast!" called her mother from downstairs.

The hungry girl quickly grabbed her bag that sat at her computer desk and then rushed down the staircase. The smell of the sweet delacy grew stronger and stronger as she reached the bottom of the staircase and turned the corner into the living room/kitchen area of the small cottage house.

Sitting on the blue checkered table cloth was a plate of large, fluffy waffles topped with whipped cream and fresh sliced strawberries that was all glazed with strings of golden caramel color syrup on top.

"Happy birthday!," her mother cheered out as she hugged her only child. "Are you excited?" She asked Kelsey, as she gazed down at her with joy and a hint of worry in the her eyes. Seeing her only baby growing up so fast these past ten years and knowing when Kelsey was six years old, that her daughter would want to travel the world. Just like herself, when she was her age.

"You know it!" Kelsey beamed up at her mother, as she quickly sat herself at the table and started to devour the fluffy waffles. Almost like as if she hadn't eaten for days.

"Whoa, slow down there sweetheart," said her mother, as she sat herself at the opposite side from her daughter, "Your appointment with Professor Oak is not for few hours," she remind her.

Two weeks ago, they received a letter from the Professor approving the young girl to travel Kanto like every other children in the region before their tenth birthday.

"I know," she muffled between bites, before swallowing to continue talking; tempted to take another mouthful, "I also wanted to be the first one there so I could get a Squirtle or maybe a Bulbasaur," she said, scarfing another huge bite of her waffle.

She had not fully decided on which one of the three starters that she would choose. There was Bulbasaur, the ivy green grass type pokemon with a cute bulb on its back that blooms into a large, gorgeous, pink flower when it evolves. Or a squirtle, the blue water type turtle pokemon who would eventually evolve into a really hard cannon like pokémon that could take on anything in its path. And finally, charmander, the bright orange fire type pokemon, with a flame tail that flickers as its power and life source. The most common type to choose from for beginner trainers because of its final form: a flying fire breathing lizard, which oddly not a dragon type for some reason.

Kelsey also wanted one as well, but only if she made it up to the lab first before the other children came. Maybe, possibly, she could get her hands on one.

Her mother sighed, shaking her head with a slight smile on her face, "Alright," she said, "If you want to do that. Just don't choke on your food."

Kelsey chugged down her glass of milk after finishing the last piece of her waffle. "Don't worry mom," she said, wiping the milk-stash off with her arm, "I'm ten now, that's almost considered as an adult's age, and I can make my own choses in my life," she then jumped up onto her feet and rushed out the door, "See yeah mom," she called out, "And don't worry, I'll be right back once I get my starter!"

Her mom stood at the doorway, waving to her only child as she faded off into the distance of the Pallet Town village. Once her little baby girl was out of sight, a little twing pulled in her heart.

* * *

Kelsey ran down the street path to Professor Oak's laboratory. Her thoughts were somewhere in the clouds as she imagined the adventures she would have as she dashed across the pavement streets. She turned to the right street corners as she passed, not missing a single turn as she went. A few times she stopped to make sure she was going in the right direction. As she glanced up, she could see the huge windmill that sat over the tree tops and up the hill. _**This is it!**_ She said to herself as she sped up her process.

She glanced down at her watch velcro on her wrist. Eight-forty six. Her smiled widen, "Just two more hours till I'm able to get my-Ooof!" Kelsey gasped and fell backwards to the hard sidewalk beneath her. The moment she made a quick turn from a tall brick wall, she whamed into something that pushed back with a good force.

"Watched it brat!" Yelled a voice.

Kelsey looked at the figured she bumped into. It was a tall dark hair boy, who seems to be her age, wearing a trainers inventory. His dark brown eyes stared down at her like a towering giant.

"Look where you are going!" He growled, shifting his large green book bag on his shoulder.

Embarrassed and also hot in the ears as she glared back up at him. _**What a jerk**_ she thought as her eyes drift to the side of him. She noticed something orange hiding behind his leg.

As she gazed closely, leaning over to have a clear few of the little creature. It was scaly and had cute little bright blue eyes peeking around the boys leg as it's tiny little claws cling to his washout blue jeans. Then her eyes trace the creatures body down to the back of its long stubby tail, that has a flickering flame dancing upon it tip.

Kelsey's eyes widen seeing the orange Pokémon. "Oh my gosh," she squealed, "Is that a charmander!" she shift her legs underneath herself and stared in awe at the orange pokémon, "It's so cute!" she stretched out her hand, attempting to pet it. _**So this is what they look like up close**_.

The little charmander snuffed the tips of the little girls fingers. She could feel it's warm breath grazing her skin.

The dark hair boy scuffed and snapped his fingers, catching the fire pokemon's attention, "Come on Charmander, let's leave this dump," he shoved the Kelsey out of his way as he passed by her.

The Charmander obeyed it's master and followed closed behind him. But as it passed by, it would gazed up at her with the corner of its eyes and it's curved mouth rises higher and quickly bobbed its head down to her. Like it was actually smiling and greeting her.

"Wait," Kelsey called out, as staggered back onto her feet and chased after the boy. "Did you just got your Pokémon?" she asked, looking at the quite lizard.

The boy glared over his shoulder, looking annoyed and aggravated. "Yeah, so what? Wait a minute," he looked at the girl, "Oh I see, you are one of those newbie trainers who is running late,"

Kelsey looked confused, "Excuse me?" she squeaked, "What are you talking about?" She place her hands on her hips, "I'm actually early, see," she swinged her bag in front of her and pulled out a letter she gotten from the Professor, "I was supposed to be there at ten. I have about over a hour to get there," she pointed out on the letter.

The boy looked at the letter and burst into a chuckled, "Oh I see," he smirked, looking up at the her, "You didn't get the recent letter today, didn't you?" He watched as the girls face turn with shock. His smile widen, "The time was changed early at eight o'clock this morning," he was enjoying seeing the girls horror reaction to the news, "In fact, all the starter Pokémon were already handed out, so good luck on getting one," he toast the letter back to her, "It sucks to be you now," he laughed, as he continued on his pathed along with is starter, who seemed down and waved its little claw hand at her before fading in the distance.

Kelsey stood motionless as she watched the boy and his pokémon. Feeling her legs like they will give in any moment. _**That's it? Is this really happening?!**_ She thought to herself, feeling the tears welling up in her eyes. "No," she gripped the strap of her bag, "He is lying! That jerk! Idiot jerk!" She screamed out, turning on her heel and she rushed up the long path up to laboratory. "The Professor is not that irresponsible," she stuffed the letter back into her bag as she continued speeding up the hill, "What a jerk!" She thought about the boy, smuggling at her with his stupid smudged face, "Heck, he didn't even say sorry or excuse me!" she ran faster on the payment, "I'll show him! I'll show that jerk!"

* * *

As Kelsey reached the laboratory, she found the place locked and closed and even a piece of paper taped to the door:

 _ **Dear Young Trainers,**_

 _ **It seems I have had some difficulties with the schedule and the amount of Pokémon I should have provided. I apologize for the inconvenience and hope you come back tomorrow, same time as originally scheduled.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_  
 _ **Samuel Oak**_

Kelsey felt her spirit broke inside her as she read the letter. She even felt the point of crying again. "This is not far!" she whimpered, "I waited for this moment and now I just wasted my time," she grabbed the paper and crumpled it up. "I'm going to get a Pokémon, even if it's just a stupid Rattata," she stormed around the building, "There has to be a Pokémon, I don't care if I don't get a squirtle or a bulbasure nor even a cute little charmander!"

She started to think about the charmander she saw. It was so sweet and kind. Unlike its trainer who seems not too kind, not even to his own pokemon. _**I hope that little charmander is doing okay….**_

As she turned the next corner behind the large laboratory, she stopped in her tracks. Before her, was a old pepper hair man wearing a long white lab coat. Along with three budgy light brown bird pokémon, pidgies, fly around him with grace at the open field of tall grass that the old gentleman stood. The dark green blades of grass was high enough to reached the old man's knees.

When the Pidgies notice Kelsey's presence, they flew away. Like any other creature startled creatures.

The old man turn and noticed her as well, "Oh hello there," he smiled warmly at her, "I'm Professor Oak," he introduced himself, "You must be Kelsey Mize, I assumed you got my note on the door," pointing out the the crumbled paper that she still had in her hand.

Kelsey nodded, feeling nervous now facing the old professor himself. "Y-y-yeah," she stuttered, "I-I-I ran into one of trainers who received a Charmander from you on my way here. Is it true?" she looked at the old Professor, "That you don't have any more Pokémon to give?"

"Well," the old Professor pondered, "I do have one left but I was hoping to find one more before offering them to the both of you," his voice slightly trailed off as he looked around the tall grassy field, like he had lost something.

Kelsey cocked her head to the side, "The both of us?" she mumbled, "So there is another person as well?"

The Professor nodded, "Yes, one of my grandson, who I apparently forgot his name," he sheepishly laughed as he bend over and part the tall grass. "I think it was Blue?" he stood up straight, rubbing his smooth square chin with his two fingers and thumb, "No it can't be," he mutter to himself, "He already got his Pokémon last year... was it Trace? Yeah that's his name, Trace!" he laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "What a sweet young man he is," he ranted on, "Just wish he was more on time like his brother and his brother was more kind like him," he laughed, still rambling on about his grandsons.

 _ **Wow,**_ Kelsey thought, _**No wonder, he is so unorganized….**_ She stood there for a while, listing to the old man's consent blabbering. She nod her head a few times, waiting for the old professor to finish talking. But when he finished one topic, he quickly moved onto the next and so on. Until Kelsey's feet start to get sore from all the standing. She started to switch feet and even lean agents the laboratories wall for some support.

"You know, there is this nice bakery you need to go to before you go out on your journey," the old professor smiled, "They make delicious muffins!"

"Right, okay then..." Kelsey interrupts him before his rambling continued on, "But do you happen to have a Pokémon I can have now?" she asked, "I don't want to go home empty,"

The old Professor looked at her, "Uhm, impassioned I see," he chucked, "Very well, but first, come over here," he said, benking her to come forward with his index finger towards into the tall grass with him. The moment she stood before him, he carefully observed her. "Tell me," he asked, with a serious tone now, "What do you want to become in your journey?" still keeping his eyes on her.

Up close, Kelsey could see his age. The sagging wrinkles on his old high energy face and the bushy pepper color eyebrows. His hair swoosh parted to one side, possibly to hide a ball spot she thought. He even smelled nice, like wood chippings and coffee. Making her relax and comfortable around him.

She was drawn back by the question. _ **Is this some type of test?**_ She thought, again, starting to feel nervous.

The Professor lighten up with a smile, "Don't worry dear," he chuckled, "There is no right nor wrong answers. Just an honest answer,"

She stated to relax a little, "Well…," she stammered, "I always wanted to travel the world… just like my mom did when she was my age," she answered. The old professor nod his head and encourage her to tell more. "She told me stories, when I was very little, of her grand adventures. Collecting badges, entering contest, and even battle agents the champion! I…. I just want to be just like her…" she looked away embarrass, "In truth… I also want to meet new pokemon that I never seen nor heard before. New ones randomly popping up and discovered everyday and other regions to learn and explore. I… I…. I do kind of want to be a pokemon Professor myself too…. But I heard there is a rumor that my last name needs to be a tree to become one…"

A smile formed across his face, "Is that so?" he laughed, "Who thought up of that idea?"

"Well do you know any other professors that don't have a name after a type of tree?" she asked.

Professor Oak open his mouth, then close it but quickly reopen it again before chuckled in a tickling laugh, "Well dear, how should I know? I barely could remember my grandchildrens names," it even made Kelsey giggled along. "Now then," the Professor Oak continued, "Can you help me find a special pokémon for me?" He asked her, watching the preteen's eyes widen with shock and excitement.

"Really!" Kelsey squealed, "Is it some type of rear pokémon, like a legendary!?"

"Not exactly," said the Professor, "But it is rear. One of my helpers walked across one recently and I want to see it myself. Possibly observed it," he then sighed as he was about to head to the laboratory to the other direction, "Oh well, maybe it had-"

Suddenly, there was wrestling in the tall thick grass. It zipped throw pass around the old Professor's legs. Kelsey caught a glimpse of the creature.

White and grayish fur. A fluffy tail and long ears.

Professor Oak quickly acted when he saw it as well, "Ah, there you are!" He chuckled as he quickly shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small red and white pokéball. With a swish of his wrist, he press the button and toast the ball at the creature.

Just at the moment the pokéball touched its side, a bright red light formed around it. Pulling the small creature into the capital as it dissolved into the red beam. The ball wiggled back and forth till suddenly there was a load chiming sound as the pokéball clicked.

"Caught it," chimed Professor Oak, as he went and pick up the pokéball and stuffed it into his lab coat.

Kelsey stood motionless, until the old professor turn to her. "Now we need to wait for my grandson," he said, heading towards the laboratory. "Are you coming?" he asked her, having a little smile on his face.

The young girl still confuse, "F-f-for what?" she stuttered.

"For your first starter, dear child,"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, if you see some errors that I may have miss, you are fine to point them out and I'll see if I can fix them when I can. Thank you so much and I'll see you at the next chapter "One Step at a Time".


	2. Chapter 2: One Step at a Time

**Hey there everyone, sorry it took me awhile to post this chapter. Been having some things in my life that needed to be situated. I hoped that you all like this chapter:**

A young squany boy burst through the laboratory double doors, "I'm here!" he gasped, almost tripping on his own feet as he rushed up to the old Professor. The boy made a quick bow before the old man, "I'm so sorry," he whimpered, catching the air back into his lungs, "I just got the letter that you moved up the appointment,"

Sweat was running down from his forehead and his dark brown hair was scruffed up, like he just rolled out of bed.

In fact he did. He only lived five blocks down the road from the laboratory. If his older sister didn't read the letter after receiving the mail that morning and burst down his door screaming, "Get out of bed! Grandfather had the appointment changed!" He would been a lot late then he was now. For he clumsily forgot to set his alarm the night before. But alas, it was a few minutes till ten of the original time and keeping track of time was not his good priority.

The young girl, standing beside Professor Oak, look up to him, "Is that your grandson?" She asked, her eyes turn her attention back at the sweat drenched boy.

The boys back stiffened up and could feel his cheek flushed red. The girl was tall and short of… cute. He try to open his mouth but a single word could not escape.

"Yes, this is Tracy Oak," Professor Oak answering the girls question, "And Trace, this is Kelsey Mize," he introduced the young girl, "She is also here to revived her starter along with you,"

The girl, Kelsey, lips curved to a smile, revealing her two little adorable buck teeth, and her face beamed a friendly glow, "Nice to meet you, Tracy," She spooked sweetly, giving a slight bow of her head.

Trace nervously laughed, "Ple-please, ca-call me Tra-trace. Tra-tracy is what my m-mom calls me," he stuttered out, tugging onto the collar of his black spandex turtleneck shirt. Dang it he thought to himself, Why did I pick this shirt?! It was the first thing he quickly grabbed from his closet, along with green spandex pants and black socks as his sister was pushing him out the front door, barely dressed. He could feel the fabric clinging to his body. What was I thinking?!

The old professor cleared his throat, "Now that you are here Trace," he said, as he went up to a table, "I would like you both to meet your partners on your journey to become Pokémon trainers,"

Professor Oak dug into his lab coat pocket and placed the red and white pokeball, that had the pokemon that he captured earlier, onto the table next to a similar one; But with a small lighting bolt on top.

Nervously, both of the preteens stepped forward and held there hands out to the pokéballs. Trace stood before the one on the left with the lightning bolt as Kelsey was on the right side, where the new one was place. As so, a sudden flash of light emerged from both of the pokéballs, forming into two different creatures.

"Eh-vay!" A grayish-brown creature cried out, as its soft head bumped into Kelsey's palm. It's long pointy ears twitched and it's large brown eyes looked up at the shocked girl. "Eh-Voi?" It squeaked, tilting its head to the side.

Meanwhile Trace, had his hand on a bright yellow mouse looking pokémon. With little round red circles on its cheek, pointy ears with black tips, and a bolt shaped tail. "Chaaaa!" It yawned.

Kelsey squealed so loud that it made both Pokémon and the Professor and his grandsons flinched in pain from the high pitch sound. "It's an eevee!!" she screamed. Looking at the professor, back at the eevee and back at the professor, "An eevee!! An wild eevee in Pallet Town!! Also why is it gray?" She pointed out, "Are they supposed to be brown?!!" she try to wrap her head around it.

It was very uncommon to find an eevee in Kanto. For they were really rear and the only time to come across one is by a pokemon breeder; Who can charged with a pretty pokécone. Also eevee's, to her knowledge, were originally brown that she seen occasionally in town. It was very odd but also unique.

Professor Oak smiled at the little girls reactions. Something he always enjoy seeing. "Indeed it is my child and tencanly, that's a rear color for an eevee. Ever so often one is born with such a coat. That's why I was interested to capture it. But after meeting you, I assume you deserved a special pokémon like yourself,"

Kelsey quickly lifted the eevee off the table and twirled into the air. As the little gray fox struggled in the little girls grasp.

"I love it!" she squealed again, helding the pokémon closer to her face.

"Eh-veeeeeh!" It cried, as it doubled kicked Kelsey in her face, knocking her to the ground. "Ouch!" Kelsey cried, rubbing her jaw. She started back at the eevee, who had its back towards her. Noticing the flower shape on the tip of its bushy tail. "Eh-voi…" it groaned, as it groomed its lovely grayish brown coat.

Professor Oak chuckled, "Remember, that Pokémon has not been tame and may take awhile to get use to you," he glanced over at his grandson, who stood still staring at his chosen Pokémon. The bright yellow mouse pokémon stared at the timid boy. "Pika?" It gasped, staring back it's newly trainer. "Chaaaaa!" It chimed as it nuzzled it little head against Trace hand. Causing a little static up his arm to spiked up his dark hair.

Kelsey struggled herself up, looking over at Trace and his adorable pokémon. She then looked over at her eevee, who was still grooming it's fur. She sighed, "Why don't you like me," she whimpered, reaching her hand out to the little fox.

"Voi Voi!" It hissed and stepped away from her reach. "Eh-Voi…." It's fur white main and bushy tail flared up.

The two young trainers eyes grew wide and both rush out of the doors. "I'm going to capture a Celebi!" cried out Trace.

Once again, she dashed off, with her pokémon eevee; that she eventually nicknamed Whitney, who seems relax riding in her carry bag. It didn't seem it wanted to stay in it's pokéball or wanted to be held and touched as well. Also, it was very stubborn and had a witty personality. That's how she thought up the name.

But for some odd reason, her mother was able to pet the eevee without it hissing and scratching at her. Kelsey felt bitterly jealous. Why was her mother able to apoched the pokémon vs herself, the trainer. Did I apoched it to quickly? She thought to herself. Remembering how she reacted seeing the pokémon the first time. Kelsey looked down at her carry bag, seeing how relaxed the eevee was.

"Hey Whitney," she called the eevee by its new name.

It's long ears twitched and it's dark brown eyes glanced up at her. "Eh-Vay..." She growled lowly.

"I want to apologize, back at the lab," she continued, feeling awkward talking to the pokémon could it really understand? But she keep talking to it anyway, "I was being rash and inconsiderate. But I promise you, I'll be the best trainer to you. If you allow me," she softly smiled.

Kelsey sighed, "Oh well, I'll get you to like me one day," she carefully reached out to pet the eevee on the head.

"Okay okay, sorry..." Kelsey draw her hand back away. Okay that didn't work….

Soon they both came to the end of the little town path. Kelsey saw wide open dirt roads leading through tall untamed grass up head. A wide smile appeared on her face. "This is it," she said, "One step close to the outside world," she took a big step forward, feeling accomplishment over her onto route one.

Whitney seems to be rolling her eyes, "Voi-Voi," she barked but Kelsey did not noticed or cared but gazed around. So many wild Pidgys and Rattatas scattered the area.

Her smiled widen, "Come on Whitney, let's go catch a pidgy!" she said, as she lifted up the little white fox out of her bag.

"Eh-Eh!!" She hissed and growled as Kelsey held the eevee in front of her, away from her face and body.

"Calm down," she begged the pokémon as she placed it down before her. Whitney tried to jump backed into the bag, but Kelsey keep backing away. "No!" Kelsey commanded, "Go get a pidgy and then I'll let you get back into the bag, got it?!"

Whitney angrily looked at her, "Eh-vay-ay!"

Kelsey wish she could understood what the eevee was saying "I promise, please… for me?" She begged.

Whitney sighed, "Voi-Voi Vay," as she giving one last glare at its trainer before charging at a random pidgy, that was scavenging on the field.

"Okay Whitney," Kelsey called out, pulling out a pokéball, "Step aside so I can capture it!"

But Whitney didn't budge, it bare its teeth deeper into the bird pokémon neck. "BRAA-BRAAAA!" the pidgy cried as it struggle more francantly.

"Whitney…." She called out again, "Whitney let it go, Now!"

As feathers scattered everywhere, Kelsey had no choice but to intervene and pulled her pokémon away from the terrifying bird. As she did so, the pidgy flapped away into a nearby tree. The trainer sigh with relief, "Thank Arcuas it's okay," her eyes then glared at her eevee, holding it up to eye level, still away from her face. "We don't kill other Pokémon," she strictly said to the eevee.

Whitney glared back, "Eh-Voi Voi!!" She growled.

"Dang it, I wish I can understand you," Kelsey grown. She took a deep breath and calmed down, "I just want you to weaken the Pokémon, so I can catch it," she looked around and saw a Rattata scavenging near the tall grass. "There," she pointed at the purple rat, "You see that one, I just want you to use tackle and stun it so I can capture it, got it?" she said making sure she was clear to the pokémon. Remember, it was a wild pokémon, it was never trained, she remind herself what the professor Oak told her.

The eevee huffed, "Vay Vay," it sound annoyed but seems to understand. She leaped out of Kelsey's grapes and charged at the Rattata, with its head down and slammed force into the rat.

"RATTAAA!" The purple rat cried as it was knocked back.

"Yes!" Kelsey cheered, "Just like that! Now do it one more time!" she pulled out a pokéball.

As it was about to made contact again, the tiny purple rat jumped out of the way. "Ra!" It hissed at the gray fox.

"Whitney, try tackle again!" Kelsey ordered.

At that moment, as Whitney spond around to charge again. The Rattata turn it's rear at the eevee and kicked dirt into her face.

"VEH!!" Whitney yelp in pain as she brushed the dirt out of her eyes.

"Oh no, Whitney! Look out!" Kelsey called out to her. Before the eevee couldn't react on time as the purple rat head butt into the gray fox. Knocking her to the ground.

Kelsey keep calling out to her pokemon, "Come on, get up Whitney! You can do it!"

The Rattata attacked again, knocking the Eevee back down over and over again. Not allowing the eevee to stand up to defend herself as it strikes back.

"Hang in there Whitney, I got you!" Kelsey Yelled as she throw a pokeball at the little rat, to prevent the pokémon attacking her helpless eevee any further. But it will knock it away, turning its attention on her. It bare its long buck teeth "Ratta!" It yelled, as it charged at the scared trainer.

"Wait… this is not how it goes!" Kelsey squeaked, scattering backwards as the rat approached her. But tripped on her footing as it ponced at her, she screamed. Holding her arms in front of her.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack!!!" called out a voice.

At that moment, a cry ranged out, "Pika-chuu!" a flash of yellow took down the purple rat, knocking it to the ground.

Trace rushed beside Kelsey, "Are you okay?" he asked her, lending a hand to help her up.

The shooken girl nodded, "Yeah…" she muttered, looking at the yellow mouse pokemon and the purple rat stared down at each other.

"Ra-ta!" Ratta cries out as it charged again.

"Pikachu dodge it and use thundershock!!" Trace ordered quickly.

"PIKA!" The yellow mouse jumped out of the way in time into the air away from the purple rat. It's little round red cheeks sparked with electricity as it cried out, "Chuuuu," as bright light emerged from the tiny mouse. Hitting the large Rattata, knocking it out.

"Kelsey, this is your chance!!!" Trace told her, handing over a pokeball. Kelsey snapped out of her trance and quickly act, throwing the ball. It hit the purple rat and absorbed it inside. It jiggled a few times. One…. two…. Pop! The pokeball broke, snapping into twos. The Rattata emerged from the red beamed and disappeared into tall grass.

"Aw man, it escaped," said Trace, as he looked over at Kelsey, who looked defeated, "Hey it's okay," he insure her, "There are plenty of Rattata's around,"

"I know..." Kelsey muttered as she went over to pick up her wounded pokemon. Whitney was licking her cuts untilled it noticed her trainer reaching out for her. "Eh-vey!!" She hissed loudly, making Kelsey wince in fear.

"I-I'm so sorry Whitney," she apologized to the white eevee, feeling worst as she saw how badly wounded her pokemon gotten.

Trace approached beside her, "Oh my," he gasped, seeing the off colored eevee, "She got beaten up really bad. Don't worry," he said as he pulled out a gray bottle out of his bag, "This will heal her," he gently place a hand on the Eevee's head, "It's okay now," Trace comfort the pokemon, "This will sting just a bit," as he spread on the wounds.

"Eevay!!" Whitney whelp in pained and bit down on Trace hand.

Trace flinched but did not pulled his hand away from the pokemon. "It's okay," he whispered calmly, "You are going to be okay, see,"

The little gray fox evenchently let go of his hand and gently licked the wound it made.

Kelsey quietly got up and walked up to a nearby tree and lean up against it. "I don't think I'm cut out for this," she said out loud to herself.

Trace looked over at her, "Hey it's okay," he lightly chucked, "You are new to this as am I," he pointed out. "I have not even capture my first pokemon yet as well, also, I just got here,"

Kelsey glance over at him, seeing Trace giving her a light smile. "Yeah but…"

"But what?" he interrupted her, "No one is perfect at the first time, it takes time and training. How about this, we'll have a little battle,"

"Right now?" Kelsey gulped, she had never done a pokemon battle before. She had watched it on the television screen and her mom once took her to watch a coliseum battle live in actions when she was very little. That's where she first laid eyes on a lapras and saw how beautiful and powerful that pokemon was.

"Of Course, but don't worry, I'll go easy on you," he winked at her.

Kelsey scuffed, feeling her cheeks warming up as she quickly went to her eevee. She kneeled down and softly talk to it, "Hey, I'm going to pick you up now, are you ready to have your first pokemon battle?" she asked it.

"Eh-voi voi, eh-vay!" It said, turning her back towards her once again and sticking her nose up in the air.

Kelsey blanked and hesitated. "I'll take that as a no then?" She question herself.

"Ee!" Whitney replied.

"Boy, your pokémon really dislike you…" said Trace as he rubbed the back of his neck. "But hey, we can do that some other time," he offered.

Kelsey nodded and held out her carry bag, "Whitney like to get into the bag?" She asked.

The eevee glared a glance before hopping into the bag. Cozying herself in Kelsey's clean cloths, that she packed in. The girl sighed with relieved.

"Don't worry Kelsey," Said Trace, "Your pokémon will get use to you one day. It will take some time,"

"Pikachu!" Trace pikachu chimed as it climbed up its trainers back and clinged onto his shoulder.

"Well I'm heading to Viridian City right now," Said Trace, as he playfully scruffed his yellow mouse pokémon's head, giving it a temporary spiky hair duo. "Would you like to come with us?" He asked her.

"Pika-Pika!" His pokémon cheered.

Kelsey shook her head, "No thanks," she said, "I want to capture some pokémon to complete my pokédex for the Professor. You see, I decided to help out Professor Oak with his research,"

Trace smiles, "Wow really? Same here! You won't mind if we help each other? Cause there are some pokémon that's hard to contain ourselves on our own," he said.

"You're right," she agreed, "Then let us make a pack then," she stucked our her right hand, "From this day on, we shall work together,"

Trace took her hand, "Agree," he said as they both shake on it.

Suddenly, a rustle sound was heard and popped out a blue bulb pokémon with lavish green grass leaves sticking out of its head. "Oddish odd?" It said.

Both preteeens staired at the pokémon before glancing at each other. "Mine!!" They both screamed as they both charged at the startled pokémon.

 **Oh boy, who is going to capture this pokémon. Can you figure out who it is?**

 **Next chapter: In Viridian City!!!**


End file.
